VS
by blood-riot
Summary: follow the exploits of Blizzard and Jubei among other characters who inhabit the world of Gaia as they travel the land as Student and master, searching for jobs, battling enemies and getting trained
1. Intro

Thanks to this world being inhabited by Video Game Characters sometimes i will have to change the characters a little to keep them as believable as possible in the world, i will try and keep it as close to accurate as possible

Welcome to the world of Gaia a world much larger than ours but yet very similar, on Gaia many different races live together some in harmony and peace others in chaos.

In the Kingdom of the Mushroom the Toadstool people are constantly at war with the turtle like Koopas, the princess of Mushroom Kingdom is a half human half Toadstool named Peach Toadstool. The Koopas are ruled by King Bowser Koopa a giant of a Koopa who has a spiked shell, horns and the ability to breathe flames who is constantly trying to end the war by kidnapping and holding the Princess for ransom though his plans are constantly stopped by Peachs secret services of the "Mario brothers".

The Land of Hyrule, a nature based society where elf like creatures called Hylians are native to the area, ruled by a monarchy and created by three deities. Though Hyrule is normally at peace there are many times of war and devastation.

The Vampire State is ruled by a Lord named Dracula a country where the sun has been blacked out by black magick, the only time this country is at war is when humans wage war with it, the most common is when the family of Belmounts come to slay the Vampire leader Dracula and his descendents.

The land of Makai has no ruler but the land is housed by many types of demons and serves as a safe haven to those who are bound by Chaos

These are just a very few of the places on Gaia, and there are a lot more and hundreds of different races that go along with their kingdoms.

Our story starts in a place called "Dry Dry Desert" which resides on the outskirts of the mushroom kingdom.


	2. Ronin and the Storm

Dry Dry desert, a place that is exactly how it sounds, it is filled with nothing but yellow sand everywhere you look and almost no water. There are is no real cities in it just random houses and buildings scattered across the desert and a giant temple, one of the scattered buildings is Dry Dry inn. Across from Dry Dry Inn is a small store, and inside the inn is a Tavern, Harry's Tavern. Our story begins with a traveler, this Traveler was a human samurai he wore traditional Japanese garb that was green and brown, he had one eye which he had an eye patch to cover the empty socket and he had long black hair that he tied into a pony tail. The samurai walked towards the front desk and threw down a red crystal shaped stone; the clerk, who was of the toadstool race, looked down then looked up.

"Excuse me..." the clerk said with some worry in her voice. "um, sir we don't take Rupees here." The samurai looked at the clerk intently before smiling.

"Sorry about that my dear the last place I was, was the land of Hyrule." He reached into the front of his top and pulled out a single blue coin "will this do?" he asked with a smile, the clerk looked at the coin and smiled graciously.

"Yes sir that will be more than enough." The clerk said then she took out a large book "can I have your name sir?"  
>"You may know it but my name belongs to me alone my dear" he said with a smile "Yagyu, Jubei Yagyu." The clerk wrote the name down in her book then toke a small jump down, she was standing on a large stool so she could see over the desk, and then jumped back up with a single silver key.<p>

"Enjoy you're stay Mr. Yagyu" the clerk said with a smile, Jubei toke the key and walked towards a door with a flower carved and walked through it. Through the door was the Tavern, Jubei walked through the empty Tavern straight to the bar and sat down. Only Jubei, the bartender and one other were in the tavern at the time shockingly all three men were of the human race.

"Welcome to Harry's Bar, I'm Harry what can I do ya for?" the bartender said.

"Plum wines if you have some please, and must I say it's astonishing that a human has his own business in the Territories of mushroom kingdom." Jubei said.

"It's far from easy, why do ya think I have me bar in the middle of this desert heh" Harry said as he poured the plum wine.

"Leave the bottle please sir." Jubei said. "I'm actually looking for a band of raiders that has been seen in this area"

"Raiders in a Dry Dry Desert heh, ya might wanna be more specific traveler" Harry said, Jubei had a drink of his beverage then looked up slightly and said.

"They are a band of Tarkatan raiders." As Jubei said this Harry went as pale as the winter snow, he looked at Jubei and with more than a twinge of fear he said.

"Did ya say...Tarkatan raiders...traveler?"

The Tarkatan race is from the outskirts of the world, a dangerous place called Outworld. The Tarkatan's are all bald, they have large mouths to hold large fanged teeth, as a weapon blades are naturally able to come from the forearms of most Tarkatan people, the race were born of hybridization of humans and outworld demons.

"These raiders have been slaughtering humans, toads, hyliens and even vampires. They have been traveling place to place creating chaos" Jubei said as he poured himself another glass of his plum wine.

"Sound like average Tarkatan don't ya tink?" Harry said "Khan always trees ta—"

"Thats the funny thing" Jubei interjected "the leader of the raiders isn't Baraka"

Before anything else was said an explosion occurred outside, Jubei and the other stranger leaped from their seats, the stranger ran outside but Jubei just walked casually. Outside the store across the was on fire, two female toadstools were crying on their knees with four Tarkatans standing around them, three of the four were wearing all black but the fourth who was the leader was wearing red.

"Now what did you say, something about not giving us what we want?" the Red Clad one said as his blades shot out his forearms he swung at the toadstool but the stranger at high speeds ran and grabbed the two ladies keeping them out of harm's way. 

"What?" the Red Clad said as he looked at the stranger who was holding the two toadstools in his arms, the stranger was a human with no shirt or shoes, he had long brown hair that he also tied in a pony tail. The Red Clad raider pointed towards the stranger with his blade and the other three raiders ran at the stranger, the stranger quickly put down the toads and ran towards the raiders. The first Black Clad raider had his blades out of his forearm, he swung at the stranger's neck vertically but he moved close enough in to catch the arm and break it with a punch to the elbow, the raider screamed as the stranger twisted the broken arm, he then threw the raider in a judo fashion. The second raider was taken out by the body of the first being hurled at him and the third black raider didn't bring his blades out and he ran at the stranger, he threw a punch at the stranger which landed right on the strangers face but that didn't faze the stranger who just shrugged it off and punched the raider in the throat crushing the raiders windpipe.

"You're fast" said the Red Clad raider but after he said that he jumped at the stranger and put his blade threw the strangers shoulder "But I'm faster". The Stranger grabbed the raiders arm and smiled he started chuckling as the blade started to freeze.

"What is this witchcraft?" the Red raider said as his blade and forearm started to freeze.

"Sorry, didn't mean to give you the cold shoulder" The stranger said then looked in the Red raiders yellow Tarkatan eyes, the strangers skin and hair turned blue and when he was completely blue he broke off the arm of the Red raider who screamed in pain.

"You're...You're not a human?" The Red Raider said.

"No, I'm a Cyromancer." Said the Stranger with a smile, "and you Tarakata scum are going to become part of my frozen wasteland." The Red raider clutched his frozen stump where his arm used to be, and brought out the blade from his other forearm, he lifted the blade and out of it a energy pulse fired from it, the stranger dodged the pulse and through the frozen forearm at the raider who was impaled by the blade attached to it, the stranger then ran infront of the dieing Raider and quickly crossed his arms as white steam fired from the strangers arm the Raider was completely frozen solid.

"Join the waste land" The stranger said "and die at the hands of Blizzard!" the stranger said as his punched a hole in the head of the Frozen Tarkatan Raider...

To be continued 


	3. Ronin and the Student

"That wound looks nasty friend" Jubei said to the stranger who was bleeding a dark blue blood. The Stranger looked at Jubei and smiled as his wound healed.

"I'll be fine" Said the Stranger as he walked past Jubei back to the inn, the clerk walked out and stood in front of the stranger, she was about 4'9 and he was 6 feet tall so she eyed him up the best she could, she tossed down a blue coin and a bag.

"we don't want your kind here" she said and walked away, the stranger's skin and hair turned back to normal and he looked like a regular man again, he picked up his bag and started back off on his journey. Jubei started to follow the Stranger and did so for hours until the Stranger looked back.

"Why are you following me" the stranger said intently, Jubei just smiled and shrugged. "Well stop it samurai."

"You're Cyromancer abilities are different then most I've seen" Jubei said curiously. "But you are untrained aren't you"

"What did you say?" the Stranger said getting aggravated.

"You're fighting style is sloppy and untrained Mr. Cryomancer" Jubei egged on the stranger and as he did the stranger dropped his bag and started to turn blue.

"I'll show you sloppy!" The Stranger said he lunged at Jubei and threw a kick at him but Jubei dodged without effort, the stranger looked at Jubei aggravated and threw a punch but it was swatted away.

"You're right that is sloppy" Jubei chuckled. "Tell me Mr. Cyromancer, if you're such a special and powerful Cyromancer why haven't you frozen me yet." The stranger's eyes filled with rage and he extended his arm out and a blue beam fired out, the beam was so powerful that the ground under it turned to ice but Jubei dodged just in time.

"You fucking samurai dog! Stand still!" the stranger yelled as he made a motion of throwing a base ball and as he did ice formed at his finger tips and formed a giant icicle which hurled at jubei as if it was thrown, Jubei drew one of his swords and cut it in two.

"Even you're powers are untrained, Mr. Cyromancer" Jubei said as he sheathed his sword, the strangers feet made the ground ice and he was propelled at a high speed towards Jubei, the stranger leapt in the air and hurled himself towards Jubei who dodged it slightly and jumped while lifting his knee catching the stranger in the chest, blue blood ejected out of the strangers mouth as he ricocheted off Jubei's knee and into the ground.

"Goddamnit!" The Stranger said "who the hell are you?"

"Isn't it customary to give your name before demanding another?" Jubei said grinning.

"I don't have a name" The stranger said "but I go by Blizzard."

"Very original" Jubei said "my name is Jubei Yagyu, don't worry I do not wish to kill you but I do wish to train you." Blizzard looked at Jubei with disbelief, he could not fathom what he was just told, he stood up and his skin and hair turned normal.

"Why?" Blizzard asked curiously.

"The answer is your special, your natural manipulation of cold goes far beyond most cyromancers. Your whole body is filled with the energy that gives you your powers; you go far beyond that of most of your kind." Jubei said "But you lack discipline and skill, a cyromancer doesn't get help in using his powers over cold and ice but instead they get help over their body, a strong body means strong energy that flows through their body. Or I could kill you for destroying the head of my bounty so I cannot get paid."

Two weeks later...

Blizzard and Jubei are walking down a path, they have been out of Dry Dry desert for a couple of days now and have been out of Mushroom Kingdom territory, as they walk down the path Blizzard stops and noticed what looks like a giant pineapple stuck in the ground.

"Don't go near that" Jubei said and looked at Blizzard who had already walked off of the path and towards the giant plant. "Idiot."

"What the hell is that thing?" Blizzard yelled but as he yelled the giant plant busted out the ground and the bottom of it had three giant blades spinning, the sound as a helicopter echoed throughout the air as it came closer to Blizzard. "OH SHIT!" Blizzard yelled as he ran away.

"I told you not to go near the Peahat!" Jubei yelled "Idiot. Destroy his underbelly!"

"SHUT UP JUBEI!" Blizzard yelled as he turned around and hurled a giant icicle at it that merely shattered and did no damage to the Peahat, Blizzard then froze the ground under him and made a strip of ice the led under the pea hat, he dove on the ice and slid till he was under the floating plant where he fired a ice beam that froze the underside of the Peahat with a quick punch he pierced the plant a ripped out what looked like its heart the Peahat started to swell and exploded in mid air spraying Blizzard with green mucus like jelly. Jubei walked up to Blizzard who was coated in green jelly and threw down a handkerchief.

"I'll find a pond before we get to Castle town" Jubei said "We won't get a bounty if you stink of Peahat slime."

"Castle Town? That's Hyrule's capital isn't it? How long have we been on the land of Hyrule?" Blizzard asked while he was wiping as much green slime off his face as humanly possible.

"Not long, the Peahat only rests on Hyrule fields, the giant field in the middle of the Hyrule, I figured since you destroyed the head of my last bounty and since you have become my student you could help me get money as well." Jubei said smiling and winking.

"You know because you have only one eye when you wink it just looks like you're blinking." Blizzard teased.

"What's that you said? I swear I heard _Jubei please give me one hundred laps around castle town once we get there_ yep that is what I heard" Jubei said as he walked away.

"What? No I was just kidding Jubei! JUBEI!"

To be continued


End file.
